Why 1D story
by AshleeTaylor1D
Summary: "why would you do this to me!" I yelled how could he hurt me this bad i trusted him. "i didnt do anything" He stood there with a sheet wrapped around his waist. "you just cheated on me you jerk!" i ran out the door how could he do that. i hate him... he ruined my life!
1. Chapter 1

Im not the most known person but most people do know me... i wouldnt be surprised if you didnt. im Ashleigh Thane,,, yes Caroline Flacks daughter... the one she kept a secret from the world dur to "fame" reasons. i dont socialize much i have everything a girl could dream of... but i dont want it. I used to go on those twitter, facebook crap but it got fake and i didnt want to be one of those people who only has friends on the computer... that would be very sad.

i know many celebrities but i never talk to them. they try to talk to me but i never respond. i waited till all the hype dyed down. but my lonelyness increased, big time!

i sat on my couch waiting for my mom to call or at least make her presense know to me. then i finally got a text,  
Be ready in 30 minutes my boyfriend is picking you up we are going to have dinner

boyfriend...again.

i got up and ran to my room. i never met any of my mothers boyfriends so i can see why im pretty excited about this. at first yeah i may seem like a bump on a log but really im effing awesome... wellllll at least thats what i think.

I quickly jumped in the shower and turned it on. COLD! i ran to the corner and waited for it to heat up. like a dumbie i always ended up doing that, forgeting that it has to heat up before i get doused with cold water.

I got out of the shower and went to look for some clothes to wear.

I found the perfect outfit but it might not suit my mothers idea of you know good. /cgi/set?id=63210491  
I looked in the mirror once more to check out my look. i say i look pretty nice it me.

I ran down the stair to the main room and ploped on the couch. i turned on the television to see what was on... nothing as always. I sighed in boredom. there was a swift knock on the door i imediatly got up and ran to the door almost tripping i opended it and... a guy was standing there. he had curly brown hair and amazing green eyes he was very cute. i thought my mothers boyfriend was picking me up...please dont tell me this is her boyfriend...

"Hello ...um... are you Ashleigh?" he asked sweetly

"Last time i checked my birth certificate." i smiled. He chuckled slightly

"Im Harry, your mothers bo- ,friend" He smiled

he escorted me to his car, it was a nice car an audi. i sat in the car there was an awkward scilence the whole way to the restraunt. once we got there my mother was waiting she gave Harry a gentle kiss on the cheek and i sat down on the opposite side of them.

"so Ash how was your day?" Harry questioned

"it was well exhausting i would say" i smiled, He gave a confused look and my mother being so respectful as she is made a very rude remark

"how was it exhausting you dont do anything." she remarked

"how would you know your never home" i said back. her eyes widened i knew i was going to get some jerky comment back.

"well um lets just order our food" she spoke. no comment... what is wrong with her why isnt she being such a jerk to me like she always is.  
we ordered our food i didnt eat much it was good but i wasnt hungry. my mom stood up swiftly and announced " i have to go back to work um ill talk to you later Harry bye Ashleigh." she left me there with Harry.

" so... would you want to hang out at my place maybe?" He debated i would do anything to get out of my house at the moment. i nodded my head and we both got up and went to the car, of course he payed ... he wouldnt let me.

"how come your mother never mentions you?" He asked, of course i dont know how to answer this i dont know why she never mentions me. i am her daughter... but i just guess we dont have the best mother daughter relationship. i looked at Harry and answered "um i honestly dont know... "

"well dont worry it will get better." he supported me.

I dont know what it is about Harry but he makes me feel nice... he cares.

We pulled up to the house it was huge! i couldnt believe how big it was. i felt a very astonished look on my face.

"it HUGE!" i shouted but not to loud

"yeah got it from Simon hes a really cool guy... competative as hell" he laughed

He got out and opened my door for me. we walked to the door and walked inside. 3 boys were sitting on the couch and one came out of the kitchen with tons of food. they were staring at Harry and i then i look down and realize hes holding my hand.

"Hey Harry!" one on the couch called to him "whos the pretty girl!"

"Louis this is Ashleigh" Heintroduced me " Carolines Daughter"

Louis and the others got up and looked at me in shock "your related to Caroline and... your her daughter but your ... Harry's age"  
i nodded my head..." im 17 and yeah im surprisingly related to Caroline"

the one with the food smiled at me "well your prettier"

"thank you" i blushed

I may not know these guys but i can see we will become great friends... very great friends


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the couch and got to know each one of them. and i finally figured out on how they are fimiliar to me they are that boyband everyone talks about. It was nice talking to them as them and they barely talked about how they are in the boyband and acted like how celebrities like taylor swift act.

"so Ash where are you from?" Zayn asked me

"I am from Canada" i smiled sweetly

"CANADA! but your mom is british?" Niall questioned  
yeah im from Canada and all yeah my mom is from England but my dad... my dad is from America... i havent seen my dad in years... he died when i was 8. He got in a major car accident and he ended up being decapitated i was in the car at the time. i watched my dad die i still remember the words he said to me before he got decaptated. "No matter how bad you hurt when im gone i will always be there when you need me" I need him everyday. but i cant feel if hes there anymore.

"yeah my parents lived in canada at the time i was born my mom didnt tell my dad she was pregnant but he didnt care he was happy." i kept his words going through my head. "um guys i should get going its getting late and my mom will be pissed"

" i thought you didnt care about what your mom thinks?" Liam asked

"i dont i just dont want to get a lecture on how i shouldnt be out late" I Laughed I got up and walked out the door. behind me i heard the door open i turned around and Harry came running towards me.

"hey why dont i give you a ride?" i accepted of course. he was a sweet guy. i have no clue what he sees in my mom shes like 32... shes way to old for him!

He drove me to my (and my moms) house i thanked hime nicely and went inside. i ran up stairs and took a shower and again it was cold. i repeated what i did this morning and this time i put pajamas on. i took off all my make up and let my semi long blonde hair fold into a bun. i went to sleep and all i could think about was Harry. I like him and all but hes dating my mom which is gross but still.

i woke up this morning. and i was ready. ready to have fun! i got up off my bed. i walked out of my room to the living room. my mom was home in the kitchen making breakfast. she NEVER makes breakfast but the i saw Harry on the other side of her i scilently went back up stairs without them noticing me.

"Ash! Breakfast!" Harry yelled from th kitchen.  
I ran back down the stairs and walked to the kitchen table. Harry sat down a plate with eggs and bacon. "sorry it isnt much" He smiled "its fine and thank you!" i answered

"so Ash what do you have planned for today?" my mother asked

"um nothing really maybe go for a walk take some pictures get some new clothes i dont know something that wil keep me entertained" i ate the food reall fast " DONE!"

i got up and put my plate in the sink and ran to my room. i took a quik shower. i put on some nice clothes i thought they were very cute especially for a day of having fun. i wasnt really going to take pictures or go shopping Harry and i talk last night an we decided we could go to a club tonight with the boys and have tons of fun.

/cgi/set?id=59744799

Harry came into my room very quickly "your mom is gone" i sat on my bed.

"good... where is she going.?" i asked him and he sat next to me

"she has work, shes going to California for a couple days" He replied

"so we still going out tonight?" i asked my second question

"of course why not?"he smiled

" i dont know just double checking " i smiled back

he stared at me for a few minutes " you look great by the way very beautiful" i looked down and blushed am i seriously falling for Harry... i  
havent even known him that long what is wrong with!

"you okay?... Ash?" He waved his hand in front of my face i guess i was out of it "you kept staring at me..."

"oh sorry uh zoned out ha " i snapped out of he just laughed at "its not funny i get moments like that!"

"you were thinking about me..." he mumbled

"shut up" i punched him he rubbed his shoulder acting like it hurt when really it was like a love tap.

we both got up and walked down the stairs the boys were already here how did they get in my house...? "i let them in if your wondering" Harry whispered in my ear i gently pushed him " stop reading my mind!" i shouted

"i should get paid for that" he chuckled

"awwww there so adorable" Liam laughed.

i glared at him and he stepped back. Harry of course provoked it and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kiss my cheek. " i know right !" he smiled

"OFF STYLES!" he didnt let go of me

"you know you like it" Liam luaghed again

" i will cut your hair!" i yelled Harry quickly let go of me and got on his knees " dont cut my hair please" he pleaded.

" i was kidding get up you look like a weirdo" just at that moment my mom walked through the door. Harry was on his knees infront of me...  
looking like he was proposing.

"whats going on... are you proposing to my daughter!" she yelled

"Caroline it not-" Harry tried to speak

"get OUT!" she yelled louder the boys left i stood in the same spot as i did she took steps toward me.


	3. Chapter 3

She raised her hand and slapped me.

"you stupid bitch how could you take my boyfriend from me" she hollered im positive Harry and them were outside

" I didnt take anything he was messing around he would NEVER ask me to marry him" i spoke calmly

I knew that wouldnt be enough for her pleasing.

"i dont care leave im done with you to get out before i call the police." she ordered  
i grabbed my bag and walked out the door the boys were out there waiting to know what would happen.

"is every thing okay?" Zayn asked

"no she kicked me out." i spoke in a monotone

"why ?" Harry questioned

"she thinks you and i are engaged but i told and i quote he was messing around he would NEVER ask me to marry him" i sat on the steps

"we are not getting married though? " Harry sat next to me "where will you stay...?"

"i dont know i dont have anywhere to go" i sighed

"what about your dad" Louis asked

All of the events on that day came back... its like the word 'dad' was a trigger word for all my pain.

"um he died when i was 8" i started to feel a wave of tears roll down my face

i felt an arm wrap around and i cryed into his shoulder.

"you can stay with us" Niall suggested

we got to the house i still have no clothes... and im going to be living here for a while.

"dont worry it will get better" Harry came into the room that they gave me i share a room with Niall.

Niall is an amazing guy. he gave me a place to stay and offered to share his room with me. i couldnt live without him he kept me from living on the streets like a bum...or a hobo or what ever they call them now.

"i hope so i really do" i smiled

"were still going out tonight so you might want to fix your make up just a little suggestion its all smeared ... i would offer to fix it but i might just take it all off"

I smiled a big smile "could you?"

"of course babe" he grabbed a wash cloth and got it wet. he started to wipe the make up off my face

he started to sing a song by Rascall Flatts  
_Straing at you_  
_taking off your make up_  
_wondering why you even put it on_  
_i know you think you do_  
_but baby you dont need it_  
_i wish you could see what i see when it gone_  
_but you dont look a day over fast cars and freedom_  
_let some set a river bank first time feeling_  
_baby dont go_


	4. Chapter 4

He stopped singing and leaned in he gave me a kiss a warm... passionate kiss. we pulled out of the kiss i smiled as did he..." oh im done"

he put the wash cloth down and got up. he left the room. i looked over to nialls bed Niall sat there staring all wide eyed.

"well that was awkward" Niall laughed

"i didnt know you were there sorry Nialler" i couldnt stop smiling

the greatest day ever! wait... what ... what if my mom finds out she will totally kill me... but they arent together... i think. we decided to go out tomarrow to much is going on right now.

I layed down. I cant believe that just happened... i slowly fell asleep.

This morning i woke up worried not sure what i was worried about but i was scared that something bad happened. i cant get the butterflies out of my stomach there so annoying i hate it it makes me feel girly... im not girly i love sports i love to do stuff that guys do i well... i dont dress like a guy or act like one i just hate girly things like pink.

I walked down the stair the boys were there in the kitchen eat breakfast at the breakfast bar. i sat down in a stool and said nothing.

"Morning Ash" Harry smiled

"Morning..." i spun around in the stool... yes it was one of those stools the cool one that spin around.  
I finally stopped spinning and walked to the main room i was all dizzy i fell on Niall who was sitting on the couch.

"Smooth move X-flax" he laugh

I laughed as i sat on his lap trying to get un-dizzy i would say. i got up and scoothed to the seat next to him so i wouldnt be sitting on him. he turned the channels on the television and stopped on E! News.

"Harry styles of the hot boy-band one direction single! or is he? News from Caroline Flack AKA his Ex-girlfriend said that hes engaged ... to her daughter! more news right after this" G said it went to commercial

My mom took it way to far how could she have done that we are not engaged! he would never marry a girl like me im ... im to weird. thats why i never had a boyfriend... well i did but what does it matter he broke my heart. i havent had aboyfriend since i was 14. im not gonna get married to someone i barely met a couple days ago!... the tv went back to the show.

"caroline flacks daughter Ashleigh Thane is getting married to her Ex how does carolinne feel about well she seemed pretty upset that her boyfriend would leave her for her own daughter. " my mother apeared on the screen "I was so upset i cant believe they would do that to me i know there was a big age gap but still i felt like he was the one. but she had to take him from me. she decided to move out and harry proposed to her right in front of me... while we were still dating it was very upseting"

"your fucking kidding me!" i yelled

harry came rushing into the room. and heard what she said. he immediatly called guilianna and said all of that was a lie. now she wants an interview with us tonight so were going.

We went and got ready for the interview i wore this amazing outfit because well the interview was going to be live and all

/party_tonight/set?id=59745575

we drove to the television studio and walked inside i havent been in one since i was 8... my dad worked at one for awhile i played in one of the shows he made. well i guest starred i wasnt an important guest star though.

"hi thank you for coming were on in 3" guilianna walked us over to the interveiw spot and sat us down.

"hi im guilianna Ransick and im here with HArry Styles and Ashleigh Styles"

"its Ashleigh Thane" HArry corrected her

"sorry so are you two really getting married or is that not true?" she asked us

"No we are not getting married we only met a couple days ago and Caroline didnt see me proposing to her " Harry explained

"what eslse isnt true that caroline said"

"all of it ... i didnt decide to move out she kicked me out i am not dating harry we live together now but thats only because she kicked me out and i had no where else to go" i explained.

"well there you have folks Caroline Flack is a lier" Guilianna smiled the director said cut and we both got up. we had to leave very quikly because we had stuff to do. we went to the house and i put on my out fit from yesterday that we were planning to go clubbing with.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at the club and i went straight to the bar. after all thats been happening i really need a drink. i ordered a margarita and sat on the bar stool.

"hey you okay" Louis sat next to me

"no but ill cope" i smiled then took a sip of the margarita. "can i tell you something...?"

"sure anything" he smiled while taking a sip of his drink

"Harry and I kissed ..." i faced him "is that weird seeing as we only met two days ago?"

"honesty or a lie" he asked i wanted to say lie but something tells me i want to hear the truth.

"honesty"

"i dont think Harry is right for you... he has a reputation of being a player. now Niall is a good guy... im a good guy and i would love to go on a date with you and all but harry likes you and i couldnt do that to my best friend. your to good for harry" he told the truth he would go on a date with me and he wants me to date niall. im so confused.

HE got up and grabbed my free hand. "come on lets go sit somewhere else. he lead me to a booth in the corner i looked around i could see people dancing and the music was so loud. i sat down next to him.

I could see HArry in the crowd dancing... with another girl. i didnt bother me... much.

"see what i mean... hes a player" louis pointed to harry

"yeah i see it." i replied. i dont want to sound to attached but that should be me dancing with him not that whore.

"so why did you kiss him?" he asked

"well it kinda just happened i guess we were caught in the moment." i stated

"well that moment probablly ment nothing... he left after it didnt he" i nodded my head and i felt a tear roll down my cheeks... "oh love dont cry youshouldnt be crying you should be happy and have fun thats why were her... come on lets go dance"

He got up and grabbed my hand we went to the dance floor and started to dance i was starting to have fun. Louis and i kept dancing i could see harry in the corner of my eye watching us. i need to not fall so fast... i need to take it slow or im going to get hurt like last time when it wasnt real.

FlASH BACK

i was walking back to my boyfriend Dominics and i always walk in un announced i was like family there. i walked up to his room and opened the door.

"hey dom i-" i saw him... sleeping with another girl i ran down stairs crying my eyes out i could hear is footsteps behind me. i sotpped and turned around.

"why would you do this to me!" I yelled how could he hurt me this bad i trusted him.

"i didnt do anything" He stood there with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"you just cheated on me you jerk!" i ran out the door how could he do that. i hate him... he ruined my life!

END OF FLASH BACK

i hate fake relationships. they hurt like hell. Louis and I stopped dancing and went back to the booth we were laughing at the look in harry's face. he looked pretty angry... he should go dnace it off with his whore.

i feel like a complete jerk right now ... harry didnt do anything wrong to hurt me and im acting like this.

"so tell me more about you Ash" louis smiled

"well i lost my dad in a car accident i have a phsyco mother i cant ride a bike i cant swim i was in beauty pagents and thats it" i rambled

"what no favourites?" he laughed

"nope never had the chance to find any favourites but i do like chinese food" i smiled

"you truely are a work of art you know that" he complimented

"i do now " we laughed


	6. Chapter 6

we kept laughing and conversing till Niall came over with a big smile on his face. he sat down on the other side of me a nd sighed.

"Ash would you like to dance with me" he asked

"of course"

he got up and grabbed my hand we walked towards the dance floor and started dancing a slow song came on... i didnt know they played slow songs at clubs... Niall put his hands on my waist i put my hands around his neck. he was smiling the whole time he pulled me closer to where our bodies touched. i rested my head on his chest. he kissed my head. i feel so enchanted right now. im dancing with the most sweetest yet unharmful guys in the world and they took me in when i had no place to go.

"i love you Ash" NIall whispered in my ear

" i love you to Niall" i went and faced him he was leaning in he kissed me passionatly on the cheek i turned my head so he wouldnt kiss my lips. he pulled back very confused. "dont rush it Horan" he laughed at my silliness we kept dancing i stared into his amazing blue eyes and our lips crashed together soon i know i was practically snogging with him. i felt spark and amazing romantic spark. a spark that could set off fireworks.

we both pulled out of the long kiss i couldnt stop smiling he was so ... perfect i dont know how to describe my feeling there so heightened right now they magnified since we met i ... i feel in love. but i cant be its way to soon... i cant deny it eigther.


	7. Chapter 7

"let get out of here" he smiled i nodded my head in agreement we both went running out the door. we got to the hous in less than 30 minutes we ran up to the room and crashed on the bed . we layed there snogging it was like a dream. he got up and took his shirt off i wrapped my legs around his waist. still not breaking the kiss. we heard the boys rumble upstair we immediatly parted to our own beds they came running into the room and saw us we looked like we were just talking from across the room.

"hey guys" Niall smiled

"why did you 2 leave early?" Zayn questioned

"we got bored" i laughed

"sure you did thats why you 2 were snogging on the dance floor" Liam laughed

i blushed and hid my face under my pillow "go away!" i yelled into the pillow

"yes your magesty" Louis chuckled

i removed the pillow and the boys were gone except NIall of course

I quikly turned to him "that was close"

he chuckled "well why dont we finish what we started" he got up and came towards me the door was closed and we started snogging again we ended up you know doing the 'deed'.

i woke up the next morning tired as fuck. Niall and i slept in the same bed all night i couldnt help but smile. i got up and slid on some pajamas. i ran down stairs the boys were there. i could hear Niall coming down the stairs. i walked into the kitchen and started to make some breakfast. i felt some strong arms wrap around my waist.

"hey beautiful" niall whispered in my ear

"hey" i turned around and faced him i gave him a little peck on the lips

"have fun last night?" louis smiled as he came in the kitchen "you two are so gross by the way we heared you from dwon stairs i couldve swore we were having and earth quake"

"oh my god" i burried my face in Nialls chest. that is so embarrasing!

"dont be jealous lou" Niall laughed

louis raised his hands up "shes all yours mate"

all his ... im all his i smiled. i turned back around to finish what i was doing. i wasnt hungry anymore i was to happy to eat... i always eat when i get the chance what is this boy doing to me!

Its been 3 weeks since Niall and i you know... i been feeling so sick and i ve been throwing up a lot. when i got the chance went to the drugs store. i walked around looking for pregnancy test i cant be pregnant. it would be very very bad. i finally found one and went to the check out.  
"arnt you to young to be pregnant" the woman looked at me funny

"uh-" i tryed to speak

"its okay i was pregnant at your age i was joking."she smiled and gave me the bag "good luck"

"thanks" i smiled and walked out i got back to the house the boys werent home. i ran to the nearest bathroom and peed on the stick. i have to wait 3 minutes . i heard the boys come in the house

"Ash where are you" NIall yelled

"Bathroom out in a minute" i scurried to hide the box and recipt its been 4 minutes i looked at it... it was positive... oh my god... im pregnant... i grabbed the stick and went out there Niall was outside of the door waiting for me. i handed him the stick with a blank expression. his jaw dropped.


	8. Chapter 8

"oh my god" he whispered

i walked to the living room where the boys sat. im in so much trouble. held my stomch i was about to throw up i got up and ran back to the bathroom Niall still stood there in amazment. i let it out and threw up in the toilet. the boys got up and ran towards the bathroom and stopped next to NIall. the saw the test.

"holy crap" louis whispred

Harry stomped away i could tell he was angry.

Liam came in to my aid. "you okay love" he held my hair back i threw up once more he rubbed my back gently i got up and wiped my face i quikly brushed my teeth.

"Niall are you okay?" i asked him

"im gonna be a dad" he gasped "im goning to be a father" he hugged me tightly and smiled. he let me go.

i smiled "were going to be parents... are we ready for this... im not good with kids what if my kid hates me."he rambled

"hey the baby will love you" i smiled at him we went to the main room i sat on the couch harry was on the phone. i know hes angry hes been trying to get to me the past 3 weeks. he got off the phone and walked over to me. " hey Ash... can we talk please" i nodded my head . he helped me up and i followed him upstairs to his room.

"are you okay?" he asked

"yeah im fine" i replied

"you know if Niall wont be there after you have the baby i will i want you to know i care about you still" he hugged me  
"i know and i want you to know i still care" i whispered in his ear

we pulled out of the hug. NIall knocked ont the door. "ash... come on we gotta go im gonna take you to the doctor" i looked at him and smiled. i got up and left with niall we drove to the hospital. in the car we had a long conversation.

"so are we official" he asked

"yeah if its alright with you" i smiled

"what will we name it?"

"if its a boy Damon you can choose if its a girl" i chose this name when i was little i was in love with this name.

"how about Llain... its my name backwards"

"thats a pretty name" i smiled we arrived at the doctors and i am pregnant just dont know what it is yet im so excited to find out but then im scared... scared that when i have the baby Niall will leave

later that night niall was singing me to sleep he started to sing a song that is exactally how i feel and how i am ... She's not afraid  
She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah

Tight dress with the top cut low  
She's addicted to the feeling of letting go  
Oh, oh  
Let it go  
She walks in and the room just lights up  
But she don't want anyone to know  
That I'm the only one that gets to take her home  
Oh, oh  
Take her home

But every time I tell her that I want more  
She closes the door

She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Maybe she's just trying to test me  
Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work  
Wanna see if I can really tell  
How much she's worth  
What you're worth  
Or maybe all her friends have told her  
Don't get close or he'll just break your heart  
But either way, she's teasing me  
And it's just so hard  
So hard

Cause every time I tell her how I feel  
She says it's not real

She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

What about all the things we say  
Talking on the phone so late?  
I can't let her get away from me  
Oh, oh

When I say that I can't do it no more  
She's back at my door

She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

She's not afraid  
She's not afraid  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

im so afraid of falling in love. i fell asleep hoping the next 8 months will get better.


	9. Chapter 9

i woke up i was in Nialls arms i always am now... i decided to make the most risky desicion of my life... tell my mom i know she will be pissed off but she needs to know. i got out of NIalls grip i grabbed my phone and called my mom.

mom: what!?

Ash: im pregnant

mom: is it harry's

Ash: no caroline! its nialls

mom: well you fucked up good luck raising the bastard on your own because hes gonna leave you one you have it

Ash: my baby is not a bastard! i at least wanted to let you know how i was doing but you obviously dont care.

i hung up the phone. i felt the tears roll down my cheeks these hormones suck. i felt arms wrap around me. "shhhh its okay love" it was zayn i could tell by his voice we sat in the middle of the hallway till i calmed down. this was probably the most stupidest thing ive ever done... i cant have a baby... i wouldnt be able to go to college i wouldnt get a good job... how am i going to take care of a baby and have a minimum wage job... well theres niall and the boys theysaid they would help support us. but what if they leave.

AN  
oh my god guys thank you for reading i put so much work into this story i hope you love it as much as i do so what team couple are you going for #teamAshrry #teamNialeigh


	10. Chapter 10

i dont think they would leave but what if i jinx it oh my god im so scared. we sat in the main room and the E! News came on.

"Ashleigh Than is pregnant with Niall horans baby exclusive photos taken at the hospital." guilianna spoke "Ashleigh Thane and Niall horan were spotted out side a hospital according to the source 'She was holding her stomach and he was saying things like im going to be a dad thats great' the source says"

wow cant even give us a break. "hey its okay it was gonna happen anyways" zayn smiled.

"yeah it shouldnt have happened this fast though"

"hey they have no life getting juicy information is their drug their stupid let it go it'll get better you'll see"

"thats what harry said and now im pregnant" i growled

"dont blame harry" he snapped

"im not its just when he said 'things will get better' but really they got worse im not fit to be a mom. i cant take care of babies i dont even have a job i dont want to be a mom its to much to take in" i ranted

"you dont want to be a mom...?" nialls voice came from behind

"no i didnt me-" he turned around and went up the stairs "niall i!"

i got up and followed him. he was laying in his bed i sat at the end. "what i meant was im not ready im to young and i-"

"its fine... you dont have to do something just because i want to" he smiled

"i know but i want to have this baby i just dont know if im ready" i looked at the ground... am i ready?


	11. Chapter 11

we sat in scilence until Niall finally broke it.

"I understand... i know we rushd things like extremely fast to where we only knew eachother for a couple of days and i have no clue what came over me ... i usually dont do that kind of stuff and im very sorry" he explained.  
we did completely rush things.

i barely knew him... i feel like a complete whore what have i done i could ruin his carrer i could ruin his life. all because of my hormones.

i ruining my life... i dont know what to do i feel like i have known him for years but really its only been weeks.

"so why dont we go have some fun ... just me and you get to know eachother like how should have in the first place." he smiled

"i like that... its better than being cooped up here" i laughed

he helped me up and led me down the stairs we walked out the door with out the boys noticing us. i got in the car and since niall cant drive i drove to where he pointed. we ended up going to the woods. there was a beautiful meadow i absolutely loved it.  
if i had my piano i would be playing it right now. it was just perfect scenery.

"so Ash tell me about yourself" he grined as he pulled me down on the grass

"well i am an only child... i love the colour yellow... i sing ... i cant dance... i love absolutely love my bed... hormonal sex crazed teenagers scare me"... what a way with words...

"haha same... i like the colour green, to sing, i cant dance... well i can do the jig, i can jump really high apperently, and i have an older brother named greg." he smiled

i sat there staring at his beautiful blue eyes. "wow" oh my god that wasnt supposed to come out!

"what?" he asked confusingly

"uh your eyes there beautiful" i blushed i know telling the truth is better than lying and i really need to stop lying so yeah...  
"thanks babe you have amazing green eyes aswell...: he blushed

"oh my gosh your blushing!" i shouted he covered his face quikly

"i dont know what your talking about" he mumbled slightly to where i could just barely hear him.

i pulled his hands down and he just smiled at me. i smiled baack of course but there was something in my mind that said 'Niall is the one' but something else said... 'Harry'...

harry i dont know how he feels about this whole situation...

he could be hurt. he could be happy it isnt him. he could be confused like i am...

Harry i need your opinion... it would mean the world to know what your thinking.  
I got a text on my phone i quikly read it.

From: Zayn  
To: Ashleigh  
Hey love where are you? harry wants to talk to you.

From: Ashleigh  
To: Zayn  
Im with Niall i will be home shortly promise.

I put the phone away it was Ashleigh and NIall time... but i couldnt stop thinking about what Harry wanted to talk to me about.


	12. Chapter 12

we finally got home it was like 6:30 pm i guess everyone was worried because we have been gone all day. I walked around the house it was dark and cold i felt somebody shake me... i shot up i was in the hospital...

"oh my god what happened!?" i yelled the boys woe up from their chairs.

"you colappsed... at the club we brought you staight here" Niall spoke

"so im not pregnant!" i shouted

they all lookd at me confusingly "of course not unless there is something we should know about?"

im not pregnant it was all just... a night mare... a long scary nightmare. i look over to Niall who is very concerned. i cant believe this i fell for a guy in my dreams and now that i look at him i only want him more...

"how long?" i asked

"about a month or so it was pretty bad love" zayn explained. i layed back down on the bed the doctor came in and i sat back up.

"Ashleigh Thane you are able to go once... one of you boyfriends fill out your paperwork" the doctor looked at the boys. i grabbed the clipboard he was holding.

"none of them are my boyfriend..." i read over the work.

Name: Ashleigh Lynn Thane

D.O.B: September 2, 1995  
Patient Injuries: Patient has a slight concusion on cranium which created a small comma. Patient has been victim of Kidney failure and only has one kidney that is working. Patient can have a kindey transplant if she/he wishes.  
Cause: Over abundance of achohal/ liquoir also known as Achohol poisoning. fell down and hit head on hard surface.  
D. Out: 7-19-12

None of this makes sense at all. i dont remeber any of it. how did i drink to much i only remember having what 1 or 2 margaritas. but then kissing harry was real! i looked around at the boys. who were staring at me...

"what happened that night?" i asked hestantly not really wanting to know

"well you drank a little to mmuch and somebody spiked your drink with majorly strong vodka you couldnt handle all the loopyiness so you fell unconcious" Liam explained from across the room... who spiked my drink? I got up off of the hospital bed and walked towards the door i got dressed in the bathroom. we gave the doctor the paper work and left. if i had known it was all apart of my imagination i would have never have gotten these feelings in the first place...


	13. Chapter 13

"you dont look so good" I layed on the couch as Niall sat at my feet "Ash... you were talking about being pregnant ... what did you mean?" its been 3 weeks since i was out of the hospital. i only have 1 kidney...

still feel like i have 2 i was thining about getteing a transplant but i think not drinking would be good for me.

"oh its nothing just had a dream that i was pregnant thats all..." i replied. i sat up and looked at him. he looked hurt for some reason. "with who?" he asked hesitantly. I honestly didnt want to answer because it was him...

i dont want to be embarassed i couldnt think of anything and i cant tell him it was him.

" oh i dont know... didnt really pay attention to the details." i smiled. He looked over to me and smiled his sweet little smile which made his eyes pop! Harry entered the room and smiled at me.

"hey beautiful" he sat beside me inbewtween Niall and i.

"hi cutie" i laughed

We all got up at the same time Niall and I had the same thing on our mind because we raced to the kitchen. Harry slowly followed behind. I had the most amazing idea to pop in my head!

"EVERYTHING SUNDAE!" NIalls eyes widened and he nodded in excitement. i grabbed ice cream and whiped cream while Niall grabbed the extra everything ingrediants.

we started messing around. i dipped my finger in the whip cream and wiped it on his face he did the same back. we bothe laughed i grabbed a handful and shoved it in his face of course he did the same. we laughed and stared at eachother... the laughter faded... before i knew it i was leaning in. as was he.

we kissed our whipped cream faces touched and our lips crashed he was an amazing kisser. we pulled out of the kiss it was real... the kiss was real... but my feelings were real to. i stared into his eyes.

"beautiful."he smiled I looked at his whipped cream covered face and laughed. he laughed along." you have a little whip cream on your face love" he joked

"hmmm must be the style now a days because you do to" we both cleaned up the kitchen it was a disaster. i didnt notice that harry left before we made the sundaes.

"well you two are gross" Louis laughed at us on the couch

"what do you mean Tomlinson?" i smirked

he gestured to Niall and I. "your little kiss fest in my kitchen" oh my gosh he saw that.

"you two kissed!" harry jumped up off the couch. Niall nodded his head as did I. "why?"

"well i guess we got caught in the moment" i shrugged

"a very good moment" i heard Niall mumble does he like me or something i dont know its hard to tell. like hes hiding it in his body language.

A/N: Hey Guys Ashleigh here! How do you like the story!? i was wondering i want to do a little idea but i need input.  
IDEA: i was thinking about who Ash should fall in love with all the boys are an option but i also want to make her have a best friend send in names and bios or something for the bff and send in the cute couple name a list of them will be below. i really would appreciate if somebody helped me with ideas so thank you for reading and if you want to be apart of my story let me know and im going to make Character pages! after this chapter i need 2 new characters the bff and another person boy or girl for each one it doesnt matter so help me out please!  
Couple Names: #Ashayn #Ashrry #Nialeigh #Lileigh #Ashuis ! so the love is all up to you i just have to make it happen!  
~XOXO Ashleigh Thane


	14. Chapter 14

****HARRY'S POV****  
I cant believe it... NIall kissed her... i kissed her first! i like her more than he does hes just trying to make me jealous i ugh!

"so you two dating or something?"i had to ask a question i didnt want and answer to. Her eyes widened like i wasnt supposed to know something.

"NO!" they shouted in unison i sighed in relief and sat back down on the couch. "good" i mumbled to myself. She sat down beside me. Niall sat next to her on the other side. He wrapped his arm around her. I got up in anger and left the room. i dont want to see them cuddling its weird. i loved her first... but i didnt really get to know her when i kissed her... i still love her.

****NIALL'S POV****

that kiss... wow i felt it ... i felt the sparks it was like kissing a battery... i guess thats what i could call it. that shock when you touch your tounge on a full battery... I wrapped my arm around her. seconds later Harry got up and stomped off.

"whats his problem" Ashleigh asked Liam looked over and shrugged.

"maybe hes jealous of you 2 and your constant kissing!" Louis laughed Ash gave him a funny look to where his laughter disappeared.

"it was only one time Lou" she stated. Louis raised his eyebrow.

"well when theres one there will be more" he winked she groaned.

she got up and walked upstairs to her room... our room im guessing. Louis, Liam, and Zayn all looked at me funny.

"you like her a lot!" Zayn Shouted "infact you like her more than a lot you practically love her ever since she said 'I Love You Niall' In the hospital while she was unconcious!"

" No I-" i tried to speak but Zayn threw a pillow at me.

"dont lie i can tell when your lying" He threw another.

Harry finally came out of the room he went into. " Harry do you think Ash and NIall would make a good couple?" Lou asked Harry looked at me and shrugged. there was something about him that wasnt right i know he likes Ashleigh they only kissed right infront of me. He sang he a song to... well i sang her a song... 'shes not afraid'

****ASHLEIGH'S POV****

I over heard what the boys were talking about. I said 'I Love you Niall' while i was unconcious oh my gosh how enbarrasing... and thats how the song got in my dreams... he sang it to me while i was in the hospital... how sweet.

"watcha looking at" i heard a husky voice behind me i jumped instantly.

"oh nothing..." i looked at him it was Harry. he smiled at me his cute cheeky smile. its like i could drown in his eyes... odd but id suficate in Nialls. and his smile his perfect smile. oh gosh im beacoming one of those people where every little thing reminds them of who they like... or love.

A/N: Okay so im excited for the next chapter it will take awhile okay so i updated it to where there is character pages you should check 'em out Dominic and Bryon are the 2 new characters! i will add more later on :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: yay #15! STILL DONT KNOW WHO SHES GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH GUYS! ITS STILL UP TO YOU I JUST GOT THE BFF THING DOWN :)

"Ash you okay...?" I zoned out harry waved his hand in front of my face. I didnt know what to do so... i just smiled i didnt want to be stupid and be like 'oh sorry i wasnt paying attention i just got lost in your eyes' He blushed at me "you really got lost in my eyes?"

"oh my gob did i say that out loud!?" i covered my mouth he laughed and headed to his room. talk about and awkward moment... I walked down the stairs and sat on Zayns lap... he wrapped his arms around me in a friendly way. a knock came on the main door. Louis immediately got up and ran for it. we could hear him open the door.

"hello?" he spoke with confusion

"uh... hi is Ashleigh here" another voice spoke louis looked at me i still couldnt see who the mystery guy was.

"may i ask who wants to know?" louis took out his sassy protectiveness on the guy

"yeah uh... its her friend... Bryon...Bryon Bourne" BRYON! i jumped off of zayns lap and bolted toward the door

"Bryon!" I engulfed him in a hug he wrapped his arms around my waist "oh my god i missed you so much"

"i missed you to Ash" He whispered in my ear. after about 5 minutes i dragged him inside to meet the guys. I sat him on the love seat beside me. He just kept smiling his amazing smile. Harry finally came down the stairs but he was shirtless wearing sweats... great first impression. Niall left the room so i quickly got to business.

"well its almost september and Nialls birthday is coming up and i was thinking we send him to Ireland and on his birthday bring him back home?" I explained

"i actually like that idea" we booked the plane tickets and explained to Niall that he'll be leaving tomorrow . we talked to his mom and she said it would be fantastic. we told her the whole idea...

i know Bryon has been here for a while but it was nice having him help on something for someone he knew nothing about. it was great spending time with him.

****2 Months later****

Niall and I are dating well since of last month :) and Today is his birthday, and i haven't seen him in Months because he was with his family the whole time. i am so excited about it!i rann to your closet to pick out a white tight Tank top that says "Forever" on it with the Irish Flag in the back. i put on your sweat pants and tie my hair up in a messy but cute bun. After getting dressed, I get a text message from the one and only.

**To: Ashleigh**

**From: Niall**

**Subject: Hey babe**

**Hey babe the flight was cancelled due to weather conditions or something.. I'm Sorry but I'm going to be coming home late :( xx**

I frown and Reply to him..

**Re: Hey babe**

**To: Niall**

**aww Poo! Have a safe fight.. I love you! xoxo**

He replies shortly after with a "I love you to" type of thing..

It's 12:43am and you still don't See Niall.. I am already tried going back to sleep but it kills me to think. Where the hell is he? Can a flight really take that long? It's been hours since I have last heard from him. I notice that I have missed a text from someone.. A text from him! I quickly pick up my phone and check my messages..

**To: Ashleigh**

**From: Niall**

**Subject: Don't Worry!**

**Hey I will be coming home shortly! xx**

I smile at the thought of him walking through the door with his cute smile on his face. I immediately reply:

**Re: Don't Worry!**

**To: Niall **

**Yay! that's great news! I'll See you soon! xoxo**

I Press send and Throw my phone back on the bed. I walk over to the main room and wait there for him. About 30 minutes later I drifted off into a nice Dream.

****HARRY'S POV****

Niall Opens the door and shouts "Babe? Babe I'm Home!" He drops his backpack, and luggage.. I only shake at the sound of his voice. Niall Walks closer towards the living room. "Ashleigh?" He asks walking towards the couch. He smiles at her and takes a picture of her sleeping.(^_^) He Picks her up bridal style and Carries her to their room.

"well im not here or anything dont say Hi to me" i mumble I got up and turned the TV off i was so frustrated now a days. the only person i really talked to was Bryon... hes a really cool guy. Ash hasnt talked to me in like 2 days witch feels like torture. Not hearing her voice talking to mine and just Nialls. they only have been dating for a month...

****ASHLEIGHS POV****

I wake up on my bed i see Niall across the room i get up and jump in his arms. "oh my god i missed you so much" I kissed his lips this would be our first kiss as a couple. not as romantic as i wanted it to be but it was perfect.

"i missed you too" He said as he pulled out of the kiss and smiled

A/N: long chapter! i was thinking about having the next chapter all about Nialls birthday or just making a few paragraphs about it... i need some input and i was thinking about putting Dominic into the story next chapter aswell SO PLEASE COMMENT! and heart... also just because i put NIall and Ash together doesnt mean they are like in love i still want to know who you want it to be if it is niall then well keep it going if it isnt ill make some magic happen well thank you for reading

XOXO

~Ashleigh Thane


	16. Chapter 16

It was like a dream... Niall actually loved me or it feels like it. but harry didnt seem to fond of our relationship. we went down stair our hands intertwined. Harry and Zayn and Bryon sat on the couch. I sat by Bryon and layed my head on his shoulders. i feel as if bryon likes me to but i could be wrong... he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"how have you been lately?" he asked me

"i have been great" i smiled as i looked at Niall who was talking to Zayn "wheres Louis and Liam" i whispered

"ther are in the kitchen making the cake for the party by the way... i didnt invite anyone so its just going to be us" i could feel him smile then i realized something i havent said happy birthday to Niall. i quickly sat up.

"Happy Birthday Babe!" i yelled across the room he looked at me and smiled but it was a fake smile... what did i do? I heard a knock on the door i waited to see if somebody would get up to answer it so i just got up. i opened the door it was the most... odd thing i have ever seen. I just bursted into laughter. Liam came out of the kitchen.

Liam's eyebrows drew together in confusion "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, its just this whole scenario is a little ridiculous" I said, laughing. "look its my ex... Dominic" the laughter stopped it wasnt a dream he was really here maybe thats why i was laughing...

"well hello to you to Ashleigh" he smirked

"what are you doing here?" i questioned

"i came to visit you i missed you so much" he pulled me into a hug then tried to kiss me. i dodged the kiss and he planted one on my cheek. "Why did you do that?"

"i have a boyfriend..." I grinned "if i would have let you kiss me that would be considered cheating" i smirked trying to get him to remember how he broke my heart and completely scared me off falling in love and getting hurt.

He chuckled at my disbelief. "I guess that does seem a little unlikely." he said in a voice that could melt butter.

I looked back at the boys they were just staring at us... i cant have him back in my life ill just fall for him again... im with Niall


	17. Chapter 17

"you should go..." i told Dom he grinned at me and turned around and started to walk away. he stopped halfway down the driveway.

"i will fight for you" he turned back around and walked to his car. I closed the door and went to the kitchen... Louis was in there finishing up the cake for Niall. he made 2 because we had a plan with one of the cakes.

"is it done?" I asked he looked at me and smiled.

"its perfect" He laughed and he picked up the cake and brought it to the main room to Niall. Niall had a big smile on his face

"A cake ...for what!?" he shouted like he forgot his own birthday.

"for your birhtday leprechaun " Zayn laughed as he grabbed a handfull of cake and shoved it in Nialls face. Nialls mouth dropped and he did the same. soon enough we were having a cake fight outside. we ran around with cake all over us. i hid behind the car. i heared a loud bang and screamed it sounded like a gunshot. i felt pain... i started to breathe heavy i was scared i looked down and seen blood it rooled down the driveway. i looke down at my hand it was coming from my hand. what the hell just happened?

"HELP!?" i screamed i heard footsteps running towards my direction. I looked over to my side harry was already there he saw the blood rolling down my fingertips.

I blacked out it was to much i felt to much pain my hand trobbed it was so weird what happened.

A/N: TWIST! sorry its so short Dominic will be in here more i just wanted to like put him in here


	18. Chapter 18

Flashing lights came from above me. i cant hear anyone of the boy. im to scared to open my eyes... "Niall!" i shout i hear his voice right next to me but it doesnt sound the same.

"its okay Ashleigh Im right here" he caressed my good hand in his. I soon hear Harry's voice on the side of me.

"you'll be alright love you just got hurt..." he whispered gently by my ear. I finally got the courage to open my eyes. i was in a bright room all the walls were white i looked over to the side of me there was a mirror... I turned my head to my left and Niall sat there staring at me his perfect complection drained... i turned my head to harry and his body was drained aswell. I lifted up my hand... there was a cast around it blood slowly seeping through the cast. i cant stand the sight of blood.

"What happened?" i asked Harry. He looked up at me his once beautiful skin has been replaced with and ugly pale.

"you got shot on you hand we dont know who did it or how the got in through the gates..." he put his head back down.

It hurt i hated this feeling. I honestly am scared as hell. Niall got up and left the room through the white door. I looked back over at harry who couldnt stop staring at the ground. he looked scarred like i was dying... im not dying though i shouldnt be.

"Harry..." He looked up at me and half smiled. "Can you sing me to sleep?" I smiled at him glaringly. waiting for him to respond.

"of course" He smiled... this time it was a real smile.

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you_

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you

he finished singing the song but i couldnt sleep. "what song was that?"

"with or without you... by U2" he responded with a smile. "i thought you were going to sleep?"

"im not tired i wanna go... can we go?" I asked. He got up and walked out of the door. then he came back in.

"yeah we can go c' mon let me help you up" He helped me up and we left the room i was already in my clothes. We walked out of the door we were in the hospital. but why a white room. i decided not to ask. Harry intertwined his hands with mine and Niall looked angry but Harry and I are just friend im dating Niall. Niall looked at me in disgust like he was ashamed. what did i do? I unwrapped our hands and walked over to Niall who didnt even want to look at me.

"whats wrong" i rubbed his back to be comforting. He shaked my hand off

"you... you dont make sense at all... you tell me you love me but when your around harry your different... you knjow what you said while you were sleeping or in your little coma... you said 'Harry I love you' what did i do to deserve a girl who like one of my best mates? can you answer that? I love you Ashleigh but your being so difficult your like love bipolar or something." He finished explaining this time i was fuming im not love bipolar.

"I dont make sense... you dont make sense your always hiding off and trying to be someone your not your trying to be this Casanova when your just being a jerk you think its what girls like but they hate it. and im not love bipolar your just seeing everything wrong... i do love harry but it doesnt mean i love him that way and i love you too, i love zayn, i love liam, i love louis, what does that mean to you... probably to you it means im a whore right.?" he sat there in silence I got up. "thought so... you know what Niall this wont work out im sorry but im done" I just broke up with the one guy that made me feel so happy... I walked over to harry who was standing by the door waiting for NIall and i. I wanted to walk home. I am not in the mood.

Harry and I walked home while everyone esle was in the car...

"who shot me...?" i asked Harry

"well we have a feeling it was probably a robber or something" he responded "Bryon was freaking out."

"yeah hes always been so protective of me ever since Dominic hes scared im going to get hurt again." I explained

"well hes doing a good job... hes really cool me and him get along great." Harry laughed

"well thats a good thing because hes going to be around forever I'm not going to lose him again."

"what do you mean lose him?" Harry looked at me

"well when we were younger we would always hang out he was my little crush at the time... and when we got older i had to leave to canada for a while...and he was so devastated. I havent spoke to him for 2 years. then i moved back to England and havent talked to him since the other month. which was like 6 years so here we are... i lost him... he was my anchor he kept me alive then and now that hes back hes keeping me alive now." I smiled

Bryon always cared... i love him to peaces.

Harry's phone started ringing. "hey" "oh my god no way!" "are you serious" "okay were on our way" he hung up the phone. "they found who shot you"

"who!?" i asked repetitively

"Dominic he is saying that he thought you were someone else but he wont say who" He grabbed my hand and we started running up our drive way. the police were there and they were arresting Dominic. They took him in the car and drove away all the boys were outside. Bryon ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"im glad your okay..." he whispered in my ear.

"Niall and i broke up" i whispered back. he still held on to me tighter.

"its okay... I love you" Bryon's breath shivered down my neck... he loves me.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up its been 6 weeks since Bryon said he loved me... i dont know if i feel the same... I walked to the new piano that was in my room, Harry got it for me as a welcome home again present. I sat at the chair and started to play and sing my favourite song.

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love was strong  
Why carry on without me_

Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see  
Your in my dreams  
I see your face  
Its haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I make-believe  
That you are here  
Its the only way  
That I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see  
Your in my dreams  
I see your face  
Your haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness Caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry

At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away

Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see  
You ruin my dreams  
I see your face  
Your haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I heard an applause at my door i turn around and Harry was there. he walked in and sat beside me. "you are amazing!"

"thanks but im not really" I accepted his compliment.

"you are but you messed up on a key" He placed his finger on the correct keys. he played a little tune from the song. i tried to pllay it but messed up. "no not like that" he placed my fingers on the key. i played the tune correctly this time.

"like that" i smiled at him he was staring at me.

he cleared his throat. "yeah"

"Harry..." i was going to ask him something but immediately forgot. He turned to me and smiled. " thank you"

"no problem babe"

we sat there staring in each others eyes we were having a moment. i felt like i was leaning in. he was to. i felt our lips touch... it felt amazing.. our lips collided across each others. our tongues did the same . I heard someone behind us clear there throat. we pulled out of the kiss and turned to the door. Liam, Zayn, and Niall stood there.

"well were we interrupting something?" Zayn chuckled

"obviously..." Harry smirked

I blushed none of this felt right but deep down in my head it felt so so good.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: OMG CH 20!

****NIALL'S POV****

I dont get it... i tried but Harry still gets the girls... especially my girl. I stood there waiting for them to both break apart from their love fest. then Zayn kinda coughed. they both stopped and looked at us. once she looked at me i had to look down i felt terrible like i shouldnt even be existing right now i lost her... I blocked out every word they said i didnt want to deall with anything at the moment.

"hey NIall" she smiled at me i turned and realized everybody was gone it was just Ashleigh and I . I didnt really want to speak it was bad enough i was in this much pain just talking to her would make everything worse. I couldnt just stand there though i need to make up my mind...

"Hi" i spoke then walked away i could feel her hurting on the inside. but it didnt matter. she moved on to fast i cant even do that. thats why im stuck in the position im in..

****ASHLEIGH'S POV****

thats it... thats all i get is hi... Zayn appeared in my doorway out of thin air. I give him a friendly smile. 'What's the occasion this time." I question.

"we are going out tonight. all of us party gonna be a blast" He smiled. "Make sure you wear something cute." he winks.

"You wish." I say

I decided on this outfit sexy i think but hey wth- /cgi/set?id=64657125

I told the boys that i would drive there myself they gave me directions and stuff and off i was. I drove my car off to the party. When I finally got there the party was in full swing. People dancing, drinking and well just having fun. I see Zayn and walk over to say hi. "Hey."  
"Hey Babes."He whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine.  
"Great party."  
"Yeah I guess, hey we should play spin the bottle."  
"Uhhhh sure." I laugh. He tells everyone we are playing spin the bottle and we all get in a big circle around the bottle. Zayn spins the bottle and it lands on... Me. Ohhhh god. He gets up and leans in I cant be playing games like these he kisses my cheek on purpose and whispers in my ear.

"this is so boring" I chuckle at his weirdness.

I nod in agreement it is actually very boring. Zayn gathered up the guys and we went somewhere else. Harry was with me in my car.

"you okay?" he asked me and put his left hand on my thigh

"no... i think NIall hates me" I speak

"he doesnt hate you hes just confused"

"well so am i ... i love Niall but hes making everything so hard like its all my fault i didnt mean to get shot on his birthday it wasnt my intention." I spoke out of anger

"well he just needs a break right now he thinks we are dating... i mean i wish but its all really up to you." Harry smiled at me

"i need a break to... " I sighed "HArry can it just be you and i who hang out?"

"yeah of course ill text the boys" I pulled his hand off my leg... :( i was so comfortable.

"they said fine but be home by mid after noon tomorrow" I nodded my head. I drove to the house and HArry and i walked in the back by the woods. we reached a meadow it was so empty... perfect scenery we lay on the grass holding hands and pointing to shooting stars... sound like a fairytale to me... i soon got tired and i fell asleep... in Harry's arms I layed.

A/N: okay so what should happen next and the winner of the 1D poll was a tie between Niall and Harry... soooo imma make some drama and there will only be 1 so i know who the boy will be but you dont if you think you know comment _**Naileigh for Niall and Ashleigh**_ or _**Ashrry for Harry and Ashleigh **_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!. i was thinking after this whole story to make a sequel... who would read it? im already having ideas for it in my head like having it Bryon's Pov and how his thoughts are on the situation and his life without Ashleigh for that period of time and then it goes on to where he comes in the story here? so let me know please!


	21. Chapter 21

This morning i woke up i was in a bed... i remember Harry and I last night i had fun/there was fans aftwerward but i didnt mid just woke me up from m sleep.i just had to keep my eye on harry so i didnt get lost. it was nice to be with one person and not have to deal with all the drama inside the house.

****HARRY'S POV****

I can't stop thinking about her.

The worse thing is that I barely know who she is. she just stayed back, looking a bit terrified at the crowd of girls. It made my heart jump when I caught her staring at me, but as soon as I would look back into those beautiful eyes and smile, she would look down at her phone.

On the brightside Niall is getting his happiness back i missed the old him... My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as something pointy and orange hit me in the head.

"What the hell?" I shout out as I looked around the room to find Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam laughing at me.

"That….was so …. funny!" Niall managed to say between laughing, his face had turned bright red.

"Mate, your face was hilarious!" Zayn said chuckling at the end.

"Guys, again, what the hell? Why are you throwing carrots at me?" I said completely confused and a bit embarrassed.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes. You've just been sat there with a goofy grin on your face!" Louis said whilst showing me a picture of me. They better not have put that on twitter, I look completely out of it.

"What were you thinking about Hazza?" Liam asked curiously.

"Ummmm…. nothing." I mumbled, blushing slightly.

"what happened last night with Ash?" Zayn questioned

"Nothing just went to a meadow... watched the stars... fell asleep ... woke up from screaming fans you know... all that fun stuff" i explained quickly

Louis got up and petted me it was so weird... and random...

"Go away." I say seriously at him.

"Oh if looks could kill!" Louis said winking at me, Zayn, Niall and Liam chuckled at him.

Ah! These guys are annoying! "So what did you want?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"We need to change what songs were going to do at tomorrow's concert." Liam said whilst getting his notebook out.

"I think we should do 'kids in America'! I love it when the girls start screaming when I sing!" Niall said smiling to himself.

thats right we have a concert tomorrow its kicking off our world tour how could I forgot... Ashleigh doessnt even know about it...

"guys what about Ash?" I interuppted

"oh shes coming... has nobody told her yet?" Liam stated i shook my head. my mind started to trail off again.. Ashleigh and I last night amazing! Its like a dream i use that understatement a lot.

"Harry! Hazza! Earth to harry! Come in harry!" Louis was shouting in my face only about 2cm away from me. I jumped once realisation took over me, making me head butt him. "Ah! For goodness sake Hazza, I was just gunna say that were leaving! You didn't have to head butt me!" Louis creaked jokingly whilst holding his head dramatically.

"Well you shouldn't have scared me like that!" I answered back holding my own forehead, "Man my head hurts!"

"Me too!" Louis replied whilst pulling a sad face. We just look at each other and burst out laughing.

"I see romance in the air!" Zayn said winking at me and Lou! Our bro-romance was awesome!

"ye-no zayn no romance just a bromance." I laughed

Ash came down the stairs her hair a little messy and wearing my sweats and my t-shirt. She came directly over to me and hugged me 9t was the best hug ever. well not the best best but a pretty good hug. Bryon came out of the kitchen and she let go of me and ran directly to him... there realationship didnt bother me they were very good friends but hers and Nialls relationship semi- bothered me... they were really close and i have a feeling i dont want to date ash due to the public... she cant be known as the girl who dated 2/5 of one direction. but if it come to when i dont care what the public will think i will take my chances.


	22. Chapter 22

****ASHLEIGH'S POV***  
I woke up the next morning with a faint singing at my piano i lookedd over it was Bryon he started singing/ playing 'just the way you are'

**_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_**

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

"well i knew you were in a band but i didnt know you were that good" He alomost jumped out of the seat.

"well ...uh... thanks havent played in a while." He smiled "good morning"

"ugh i wish i never woke up! i dont want to be awake!' I yelled

"okay calm down short stack get up and get dress we are going to get some pancakes!" He cheered

"fine get out then" I got up and pushed him out of my room. I ran to my big closet and looked for some clothes that were pancake worthy to were but i finally decided - polyvore

I ran out of my room and Bryon was there outside my door waiting...

"creeper" i laughed we linked arms and walked down the stairs. all the boys were sitting on the couch going over for some concert stuff tonight. Bryon and i walked out the door and to his car. We drove th the nearest panckae place that had all you can eat

"oh my goodness try this" i got a fork full of pancake and shoved it in his mouth.

"try this" He shoved a cinimon pancake peace in my mouth.

"that is so good!" i reached my fork over and took another peace. "this is like heavin only where im getting fat and rolling around in pancakes" I laughed

"wouldnt you get all sticky" He chuckle while taking another bite of pancake.

"Scratch that rolling around in pancakes with NO syrup" I corrected i didnt want my outfit to get all gross but these pancakes were fucking amazing. soon enough we left and went somewhere else... well we left by force... we got kicked out for demanding more pancakes... dont call it all you can eat pancakes you you run out of the ingrediants.

A/N: sorry it was short but i have stuff to do right now the rest of this will be put up later i promise so just think of this as a filler.


	23. Chapter 23

"BRYON LOOK!" I screamed and pointed to a TOYS R' US! He looked at me like i was crazy. "can we go in please!" I begged and begged until he let me.

"FINE!" i grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. A HUGE lego dinosaur was in the center. i could feel my eyes widen to my disbelief. "Holy crap that is what i call a dinosaur" we ran to the giant lego green dinosaur.

"get my picture with it!" i pleaded i stood in front of it and posed he snapped a couple pics and we both laughed. i ran back over to him to look at the pictures. "oooh there cute send them to me" he quickly sent me the pictures and we started to walk around we played bumper carts, we played with the dolls and like we always did when we were kids run around screaming. just like old times. we were running and we ended up hitting something... a wall obviously. we stumbled to the floor in laughter. "oh my god we are so stupid!"

"just like when we were kids" he held his stomach. "but the thing is we never ran into a wall" that only made me laugh harder. my phone started to ring loudly the ring tone busted out, a person on the other side of the store told us to "shut off that crap" ... it wasnt crap it was the song "Over Again"

I answered my phone and it was Niall. "Hello?" i spoke into the phone

"Hey Ash?" i could hear his confusion because i was still laughing.

"yeah whats up?"

"Harry has been looking for you... and he told me to call to make sure you were alright."

"why didnt he just call?" i sat up and stopped laughing

"Well... uh... i dont know" He hesitated i could hear it in his voice.

"welll are you sure it was harry and not you that were worried about me?" i held out my 'l' for effect

i heard ringing... he hung up on me... jerk face... Bryon looked at me with concern i didnt want to tell him whats going on with me and harry... right now we have this thing going on but i dont know if it will be anything more than just friends... apart of me wants it to be... but another part of me wants it to be with Niall...they both care about me so much and when Bryon told me he loved me i just didnt know what to do then. i still dont know what to do.

"you okay princess?" Bryon smiled his moving smile at me. i responded with a cute cheeky grin which he got there was something wrong... i dont get him he knows me like the back of his hand. its so weird!

I got up off the floor as did he. He never bothered to ask what was wrong or annything he just didnt want to see me all soft... im never soft my dad was in the military ... the marines to be exact he actually trained me to go in the service but i chose not to... i didnt want to kill peopl but i can... i know 50 ways to kill a person and still make it look like an accident... thanks to my dad... NCIS...CSI... Criminal Minds...Bones...and yeah im a very deadly person.

We got to the house and all the guys were there Harry immediatly got up and embraced me in a hug it was a very welcoming hug. i just love that about him... hes so sweet and caring. after several long minutes we let go of each other i ran upstairs not saying hi to anyone... i just want to be alone tonight i just wanna take a little breather...reminds me of a song...

I got to my piano and started to play. i dont know what it is about music it just gets my mind off of every terrible thing.

**_I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather  
'Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper_**

'Cause something's changed  
You've been acting so strange  
And it's taking its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave

Without you, I live it up a little more every day  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then but it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away, well, I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine without you

Called you up 'cause it's been long enough  
And you said that you were so much better  
We have done a lot of growing up  
We were never meant to be together

'Cause something changed  
You were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave

Without you, I live it up a little more every day  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then but it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away, well, I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine without you

'Cause something changed  
You were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave  
Whoa! Yeah!

Without you, I live it up a little more every day  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then but it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away, well, I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine without you

Without you!  
Without you!  
Without you!

I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather

I was not prepared for any of this... i heard a gentle knock on my door i turn around and see Zayn.

"were heading to the concert... you coming still?" he smiled... i let out a sigh and he came in and sat next to me. " I get what you going through isnt that pleasant but you make it look like your hurting very badly... the others may not see it in you but i see it every second and i dont want to see you hurting it just hurts me but its good, its a good expeirience for you... dont get me wrong i love you to peaces but you gotta make it look like your unstoppable"

"yeah... unstoppable i can do that..." I laughed

"you coming or what?" he chuckled

"of course" i grabbed my bag ready for this world tour... we went to the concert and the boys were amazing i loved every bit of it. the twitter questions were hilarious harry did a little dance hes a funny dancer, Niall spoke with an american accent, Zayn messed up his hair, Louis traded clothes with Liam, and Liam did the dougy... which he should never do again... i hope this tour thing goes well...

8 countries...6 months

1. England - 1  
2. USA - 1  
3. Canada (fuck yeah!) - 1  
4. Ireland - 1  
5. Australia - 1  
6. China - 1  
7. Japan - 1  
8. Russia - 1  
9. England - 1

we have 9 shows in 6 months... i know we will be staying in the USA for about 2 or 3 of those months...

Im not prepared for what is ahead of us i have a feeling that... something bad will happen...


	24. Chapter 24

****NIALL'S POV****

We finally landed in the Canada they changed our trip to where canada is before the USA i dont mind... Ash seems pretty excited though. i love it here. i dont get why Americans say its not all that special, i think its amazing. besides its canadians that live here not Americans ... I looked over to the sleeping beauty in the car... Ashleigh layed silent against Harry. i wish i was him... i regret letting her go.

One thing I couldn't get out of my mind was something that she had mumbled against my lips; "What are we doing?"  
I leaned against the counter and scratched at my head. I had absolutely no answer to that. I did however know for a fact that I liked her more than I should and it was painfully obvious, as Harry liked to remind me often. But then again, how could I not? She was beautiful in every way, inside and out. She was funny without even trying. She had a lot of attention from boys, but I don't think she realized the effect she had on them. Several times I caught boys ogling her at the mall and I casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She thought nothing of it and noticed nothing. Man, I had it bad.

We got to the house we were gonna stay in we are gonna be in Canada for a month so we get our own little loft. Harry carried Ashleigh upstairs it will be hours till she wakes up...

****ASHLEIGH'S POV****

I trotted down the hall while flattening my hair and rounded the corner just as Louis' feet disappeared up the last step, most likely on his way to wake Harry.

"Louis!" I hissed, darting up the stairs after him.

I chased him through the halls as he skipped towards my room. As he reached out for the door handle my arm shot out and yanked him back. He spun around clutching his phone protectively to his chest. He let out a giggle.

"Hand it over," I said, narrowing his eyes.

"Why would I do that?" He asked happily, holding the phone over his head when I lunged for it. "We don't keep things from each other, you know."

"But that's a total invasion of my privacy! It isn't fair!" I protested, my eyebrows pinched together.

"sorry but you are cute when your sleeping..." He grinned

"thanks but delete the picture..." He raised his eyebrows at me like i was stupid. "erase ... now" he smirked and deleted the picture... i bet you he has got a duplicate. i walked with him to the main room . Louis leaped onto Niall and pinned him into the couch, which resulted in the others pouncing onto the pile. I retreated up to my room when the boys began throwing pillows.

"Don't break anything," I hollered to them, already half way up the stairs.

we had a concert tomarrow i didnt really know what to do now i just woke up i dont want to go back to sleep... its going to be challenge without my piano here with me... i need my music. i decided to go for a walk it was the middle of winter the boys didnt even notice me leave so it didnt really matter. I walked around a puddle of water and shivered beneath the layers of clothing I was wearing. As i reached an intersection and waited for the signal to cross the busy road I turned my back to the wind. My eyes wandered the snowy buildings ahead of me and something on display in a small shop caught my eye. I kept walking i couldnt stop it was to cold out. i walked back to the house afterwards due to constant unread text messages.

we had to leave... to the USA management messed up yet again but the boys already flown out there without me and took my luggage. i had to go by myself...

* * *

The plane lurched into a descend towards the airport and I wrapped an arm around my midsection. I had quickly come to the conclusion that I did not like flying which was pretty disappointing considering it was thrilling and the view was fantastic. I made a mental note to pick some anti-nausea stuff for the flight home.

Unfortunately none of the boys would be at the airport. It was still quite early in the day and they had an interview to attend around dinner time. Liam sent me the address of the hotel I would be staying at and a taxi was our best option of getting there. Hopefully there won't be any trouble getting to the hotel and I'll just wait there for them to come back. But knowing me I'll be out shopping sooner than I think


	25. Chapter 25

i sat on the couch the boys still werent home... i heard a loud thud on the door i imediatly went to the other side of the couch furthest from the door in deffense the boys came crashing through the door.

"where have you been" i asked and if on que screaming girls... obviously. "nevermind..." i got out of defense mode and walked to the boys to give them a hug . when i got to niall he just pulled me in the hug with surprise. "miss me much?" i laughed

"you have no idea" he chuckled

"so what are we going to do...?" Louis questioned after Niall let me go.

"i dont know its your guys tour" i smirked "you find something to do.

"well then miss bossy pants we shall" Zayn joked I looked over at harry whom i havent gave a hug yet he looked sorta hurt. i walked over to him and he smiled.

"i knew i was missing somebody" i opened my arms and he engulfed me in a huge hug. "i love you harr bear"

"love you smash" he kissed my cheek then waddled me over to the couch. "your so small" he rubbed my head messing up my straight blonde hair.

"harry no your just a giant" i then messed up his curls which made no sense because he just wakes up like that... he doesnt even comb his hair because he is a lazy boy.

"im not a lazy boy" he protested

"i was thinking out loud again wasnt i" i giggled

"yeah" he smiled

"hey wheres bryon?" i questioned because i never notcied he wasnt there

"he had to go back home he told us to tell you bye and he loves you" Louis explainedf

"bye bryon! love you too!" my words echoed throughout the house.

Sorry guys for the filler but i have been very busy and i will get right back to working on this very soon


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: soooo i have been holding the next couple chapter hostage they are being updated i wanted to make them all go on at the same time so you have some more reading to do .

we sat on the couch for what felt like hours waiting for simon to call. Harry and i snuggled on the couch and they boys played video games. Niall got all pouty because he kept losing so he sat by harry and i.

"Its okay Nialler maybe next time." Harry tried to cheer him up

"yeah maybe next time you wouldnt steal my girlfriend " i heard niall mumble.

"excuse me?!" i semi shouted

"What ?" harry looked at me as i got up and looked at niall with the death glare.

"you broke up with me! im not dating harry he didnt take me from anyone! so why dont you get your panties out of a twist and grow the fuck up!" i yelled realizing i had the attention of all the boys Niall stood up facing me with a feirce look on his face.

"i didnt want to break up with you! you said in your sleep 'i love you' harry i didnt want to hold you back so thats why i broke up with you! i still love you ash but you 'love' Harry" he used bunny quotes and gestured to harry.

" i was in a coma you jerk! how would you know if i had meant it!" I stepped closer to him but he stepped but.

"you said it! why would you have said it if you wouldnt have meant it!" he spat back

"i dont know why dont you ask yourself you only did it to me many times!" i yelled then ran to my room

**** HARRY'S POV****

" i was in a coma you jerk! how would you know if i had meant it!"Ashleigh yelled at NIall

"you said it! why would you have said it if you wouldnt have meant it!" he spat back

"i dont know why dont you ask yourself you only did it to me many times!" She yelled then ran to her room

I stood up and faced Niall. "you have the nerve to do that to a girl... a sweet inoccent girl who did nothing wrong and you lie to her about saying i love you. why do you always have to make a big deal out of things. she was right grow the fuck up Niall your not a kid anymore."

"like you have room to speak..." Niall mumbled

"you know what i have been growing up you have been a damn cry baby about a girl that you broke her heart. i have been helping her get over you not stealing her from you! she has been in pain about you and im just trying to help her not trying to take her and rub it in you face seriously think before you speak Niall your just gonna end up hurting more people" i walked to Ashleighs room not hearing another word from Niall. i dont get how hed think i would take her away like that i do like her but i would never hurt my bestfriend... he lost that to im done being his best friend and im done being in this band... maybe

i walked in Ashleigh's room she layed on the bed very teary . i sat besides he and she looked at me.

"why is he acting like that?" she asked

"i dont know babe i dont know" i replied

i layed beside her and we both stared at the ceiling i dosed off into a deep sleep as did she.


	27. Chapter 27

****NIALL'SPOV****

i cant believe i just did that.

i yelled at the girl i truely love with all my heart... but what hurts is not knowing if she loves me back. she did tell harry she loves him but i dont know if she truely meant it.

why do i have to ruin every realationship.

she is perfectly fine with harry.

she doesnt need me

the band doesnt need me...

****ASHLEIGH'S POV****

i have been keeping secrets from the boys forever...

When Niall was gone in Ireland i have been reading hate...

i have been cutting myself since he left the reason i was in the coma was because i hit an artery that night... it just so happens dominic shot my hand. im not sure if they saw the scars. i cant take hate its to much to handle. i love niall and harry to death but if i keep doing this im going to end up hurting myself. i have to tell somebody i cant tell bryon anything because hes gone...

I woke up next to harry the both of us looked like corpses in caskets the way we fell asleep.

"morning" he whispered.

"morning" is all i could reply with... i should just tell harry while hes is here. " Harry i need to tell you something... something very important and can you promise youll help me and get me through it?"

he sat up scared of what im going to say next. "of course ill help you..."

"okay" i lifted up my sleeves and showed him the scars. his facial expression scared me...

"Ashleigh... oh my god what have you done...?" he responded

"i have been cutting...since niall left for ireland" i slouched down

"why ? that was long time ago" he lifted up my arms and saw cuts from yesterday.

"i have been hated and hurt to much harry i dont know what to do with myself , i wanted to feel on the outside how i felt on the inside... it doesnt hurt any more when i cut. im scared harry i cant take critizem ." i cryed

"babe niall did this to you?" harry questioned

i nodded my head..." Nialls fans did this to me, they told me i dont deserve niall, im a waste of space, i should go kill myself, i dont think its right to talk to you guys any more... i cant keep hurting myself."

"im quitting the band... Niall and i got in a major fight and its literally torn us all apart." Harry whispered

hes quitting the band... why would he do that...

A/N: dont worry! the band isnt really quitting in the story well for good that is, they will get back together but the break up doesnt go public its just for a short period of time.


	28. Chapter 28

****3MONTHS LATER****

****HARRY'S POV****

so the band isnt together at the moment... we dont want anything to go public... we canceled our world tour... Ashleigh and I live together... its been hard getting her back on track but she is so much better now. i havent talked to niall since our little well big argument...

I sat on the couch with Ashleigh as she ate a poptart we moved in to an amazing house in canada. i know the boys still live together its just me their without... i am not even sure if the band should get back together Ashleigh tells me we should... i think we should too but i can never forgive Niall fro what he has done...

"wanna bite?" Ash reached the poptart over to me and i took a big bite. :hey! i said a bite not a mouthful!" she protested i swallowed the poptart and laughed.

"well your version of a bite is way different than mine" i explained.

****NIALL'S POV****

i talked to Ashleigh last night it has been the first time we talked since that disagreement we had... she want us to come visit i dont even know if i could see harry again... he might rip me to shreds.

i got a text on my phone it was Ash

**From: Ashleigh3  
To: Niall**

Hey please please come over you and harry need to make things right i will talk to him just please come over

From: Niall  
To: Ashleigh3

Fine... but im bringing the boys

From: Ashleigh3  
To: Niall

good i miss them.

i hope this is a good idea going to see Ashleigh and Harry...

****ASHLEIGH'S POV****

"harry..." I spoke i was scared to tell him niall and them were coming over

"yes babe?" he smiled at me

"Niall and the boys are coming over... is that alright?" scared of his response i put my hands up to my chest in self defense

"yeah its fine..." he smiled

"wait you not mad?" i put my hands down

"no its about time we fix things and get the band back together." he grinned

I got up and hugged him tightly he was really facing reality that he had to see the boys soon. "thank you for everything... i love you" I love harry, it has been him all along... helping me through every thing... carrying about me... but something about it doesnt feel right like im still in love with NIall...

"Ashleigh... we have to let go..." he gasped for air i finally pulled out of the hug...

"harry i have to leave... this isnt right any more... i have to go maybe we will see each other in the future..." i responded with tears... i have to leave and get on with my life.

"i understand ill tell the boys when they get here..." he gripped me in another hug" i love you Ash and promise to get better"

" i promise " i whispered in his ear. we pulled out of the hug i went to my room and packed my things... this might be the last time i ever see harry... and im not going to see the boys... i cryed as i left the house... im leaving them... i cant believe im leaving them

i have to move on and be who i am i just dont belong here i hope they understand and we might find a place in this world someday but at least for now i gotta go my own way...

**_The End_**


	29. SEQUEL?

okay so as you may have read...

that was the last chapter of this book

i was wondering if i should make a sequel

i think so but i want to know if you all would read it...

FOLLOW MY TWITTER!  
/_Ashlee_Taylor_


End file.
